


Something Smells Good

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [12]
Category: Coraline (2009), Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012), The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 41





	Something Smells Good

Their group of friends are all at the Pink Palace in attempt to try and finish all of their requirements for school, even though they technically have 1 more week to finish them all.

Wybie and Eggs are trying to do research for the science exercises given to them earlier this morning, and they're near to finishing everything.

Agatha and Neil are trying to solve some hard ass math problems for all of them at one corner.

Winnie and Kubo have been trying to make eight sonnets all with different themes (hand picked by each person in their group) for their literature class, as it is required.

Since literary works is a piece of cake for the one eyed kid, Kubo decided to leave Winnie to the design of the papers and went to help Norman and Coraline out in designing eight other different art pieces for arts, also with varying themes picked by each of their friends.

They're working this hard for the requirements in an early time, because they have to make room for the birthday surprise for Salma that they have planned for weeks now, and they don't want other things to get in the way when they do it.

Although they started their works at around 3 pm, and it's starting to get late, so Coraline decided to make dinner for them so that they can have a small break before continuing their stuff.

"Cora, are you sure you're okay with prepping the food for the eight of us, alone?" Winnie asked her in concern while typing on Kubo's laptop at the same time. 

Coraline nodded her head with a small chuckle, waving her hand as if it's nothing. "I'll be fine Win," Coraline scoffed, as Winnie rolled her eyes at her with a smirk.

"Besides my cooking is not as bad as Wybie's," she snickered playfully, rolling her eyes as she and Winnie laughed.

"I can hear you guys from here, you know!?" Wybie shouted from the other side of the room, making the two girls laugh once again. 

"Good luck guys. After I finish dinner, we can all have a short break as we eat," Coraline announced, making the group of friends cheer lightly.

The blue haired girl went to their kitchen and proceeded to quickly get her work done. 

"Oh my twitchy witchy girl, I think you are so nice," Coraline sang quietly to herself, as she prepared the table neatly while waiting for the food to cook.

"I give you bowls of porridge, and I give you bowls of ice," she hummed once again as she prepared the pasta on the kitchen counter, slightly swaying her hips from left to right as she got into the rhythm.

"Cream!" She said to herself with a smile, sighing as the smell entered her nose of what she's currently cooking. Oh, her friends are absolutely going to adore this.

Coraline let out a small yelp when she suddenly felt two arms wrap carefully around her, but as soon as she sensed that comforting and familiar aura of his, she smiled sweetly to herself, slightly leaning her weight against him with a smile.

"Mm, something smells good," Wybie whispered softly, gently giving her a kiss on her cheek, as she hummed lightly in response.

"Are you and Eggs finished with your things already?" Coraline asked him silently, setting the spatula down gently on the counter before placing her hands on top of his as they swayed lightly.

Wybie breathed out, slightly nodding his head. "Yeah. Eggs is now currently trying to help Winnie with the sonnets," he replied, softly placing his chin on her shoulder as she smiled.

"Wow, I hope they're doing alright. How 'bout the others?" She asked him again, trying to ignore the light kisses he's giving on her shoulder.

He paused for a short while, hiding his smile against her skin. "Well, everyone's pretty much finishing up their own stuff," he answered softly, getting back to working his alluring magic on her.

Wybie often reminds her of his own black cat. At times, the black cat will continuously pester when it desperately wants something from her. 

Right now, Wybie is definitely acting no different. And she loves it.

Coraline giggled to hide her shiver the second she felt Wybie's face dig deeper into her neck, as she forced herself out of his grasp carefully, before turning around to face him with her classic sassy face that she knows he adores very much.

"What do you want from me, Wyborn?" She asked him in a soft whisper, her arms finding its way on to his shoulders as she felt his hands delicately travelling along her curves, making her gasp in delight.

The last thing that Coraline wants to happen right now is for one of their friends to enter the kitchen and ruin this moment for her. 

Wybie looked at her with this hot stare of his that she definitely adores so much, pressing their bodies together as he placed his forehead against hers.

"You," he breathed out heavenly, he leaning in closer to her before placing his wet and needy lips against hers, with both of their eyes closing as they both relished in each other's taste.

One of her hands traveled through his hair and on to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her as the both of them deepened their hot and passionate kiss.

"M hmm," Wybie moaned against her mouth, leaning in closer as her hands traveled from his neck to his cheeks, making him groan deliciously against her lips.

They continued to indulge into each other sweetly, feeding the pulsing desire for one another as they encouraged each other through the way he runs his hands against her hips and the way she lets out a low mewl whenever he tilts his head to the other side, satisfying their craving for one another.

Not too long after, Wybie's face deliberately went towards her neck, with Coraline desperately biting her lip to stop herself from making any sort of sound, as he continued to nibble on the soft skin of her neck.

• • •

"Eggs, I appreciate your help, but can you please stop asking me questions?" Agatha tried to pry off Eggs as she and Neil continued to solve the last and the most brutal math question given to them.

The excitement on his face immediately dissipated as soon as she told him those words, making him frown at her sadly.

When Agatha looked back to her friend, she groaned tiredly. She hates to admit it, but she has a thing for people frowning at her that immediately makes her feel bad.

That's how Kubo got his ways with her, but friendly wise, it may or may not work as well. Eggs is just lucky. 

"Look bud, I'm sorry. But I'm seriously having a hard time here," she tried, nodding her head in the nicest way possible.

"Hmm, I wonder how's the food going?" Neil asked to the both of them out loud, and Agatha thanked him silently for preventing her to further say things that may or may not offend Eggs.

So instead of trying to push Eggs away, she nodded her head. "Yeah, I do wonder." 

Because apparently, the moment Wybie entered the kitchen, she can already smell that something good is cooking up. 

"Eggs, can you check it out for us?" Neil asked him politely, and he immediately nodded his head with a huge grin towards them, before finally leaving the two Math Wizards in peace.

Agatha sighed. "Thanks for that one Neil."

Neil shrugged. "No problem sis." 

As Eggs made his way to the kitchen, he's been hearing muffled sounds coming from the small room. Not too long after, he smirked smugly to himself. He's about to catch those two red handed.

So he walked a bit slower this time, and when he neared towards the door, he silently counted to three before slamming the door open.

"HA!" Eggs shouted, but instead of the two being in a weird position, Wybie is actually at the counter while holding a spatula, as Coraline guided his hand carefully. 

Coraline turned her head to Eggs and smiled. "Oh hey Eggs, what's up?" She asked innocently, making her way towards the other corner to get the cooked chicken.

Wybie also turned his head to Eggs, giving him a grin. "Hey bro, is everybody done?" He asked innocently.

Eggs only shook his head, dumbfounded. He could have sworn, but maybe he's just hearing things.

"Um, everyone's almost done," he answered, nodding his head as he waved his hand, leaving the two in peace.

As soon as Eggs is gone though, Wybie winked at Coraline, making her laugh out loud while making her way towards him.

"Do you think he saw something?" The blue haired girl asked him, as Wybie carefully reached for the sleeve on her neck, revealing the love bite he made on her skin as her face flushed red at the sudden notion.

Then, Wybie laughed. "No, I don't think he did," he answered, covering the mark with her sleeve before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, making her giggle.


End file.
